100 Word Drabbles HouseWilson!
by the-notebooks-voice
Summary: Hilson Drabbles.1 Wilson wakes up and House isn’t home. 2 Wilson wants House. 3 House makes a big choice.4 House ends up in the ER.5 Rain and tanning, it somehow works.6 House’s thoughts on Wilson’s marriages.7 If only they both knew...Please Enjoy.


**I wrote 7 100 word drabbles! Woot! I'm so happy I did…Please Enjoy…Comments are loves and great.**

**Title:**Sleeping With The Telephone, I Want You To Want Me, Better Than Drugs, Meant To Live, Summer, You Belong With Me, By The Sea

**Author:** the-notebooks-voice

**Summary:**1. Wilson wakes up and House isn't home. 2. Wilson wants House. 3. House makes a big choice.4. House ends up in the ER. and tanning, it somehow works.'s thoughts on Wilson's marriages. 7. If only the both knew.

**Author's note:** This is all House/Wilson (AKA. Hilson) And its all romantic, and some are sad…These are 100 word drabbles that I wrote. The style is the iPod challenge. The titles of the songs are the titles of the drabble, with the artist's names. These are the first 7 I wrote and will post.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own "House" or its characters, nor anything to do with owning any part of the show or anything relating to it. I just own this story and it's plot... same goes for the other stories I write. Note: I also do not own the songs they belong to the writers and singers. Though I have the songs on my iPod.

**WARNING:**** This is Slash…House Wilson Slash If you don't like that kind of thing ****Do Not Read****.**

**Sleeping With the Telephone-Reba**

A hand reached over to where he usually lay, but he's gone. The hand reaches to the bed side light, seeing that he's all alone. He reaches out to the night table, and grabs the cell phone and flips it open. Seeing the picture of him and his lover .In the corner's a missed text. "The team needs . I love you."He closes the phone turns out the light, then he takes the phone holds it to his chest, near his heart with one hand, the other hand reaches to the other side of the bed, awaiting his lover's return.

* * *

**I want you to want me-KSM**

I just want him to take a break and just for once put whatever case he's working on aside for just a little bit. I've seen him at his best and at his worst, and I just want to get a chance to have some free time with him. **I want **him, to come to me in his own way, and tell me he needs me and that he wants me as his, and only his. **I need** him, without him I'm a sad dull wreck. I'm begging him to beg to sleep with me and have sex with me.

* * *

**Better Than Drugs-Skillet**

House looked at the Vicodin bottle in his hands, he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and heard a door open. "House, you home?".He heard Wilson call. He quickly looked down at the Vicodin bottle still in his hands; he looked over to the toilet and opened the lid. He untwisted the bottle and then did something that would shock everyone, the flushed them down the toilet. "Hey, where are you?" Wilson looked around the apartment to where the voice was coming from. House walked up to him, hugged him and looked at the empty bottle. He's worth it.

* * *

**Meant To Live-Switchfoot**

A car accident involving a Toyota, and a motorcycle; the motorcycle driver was rushed to the ER, a broken arm, confusion and possible internal bleeding. The driver of the Toyota died at impact. While in the ER they asked if there was anyone he'd like them to call, if something did happen to him. "No, there's no one." He answered. Wilson a few hours later came to work not knowing where House was. Then found his lover in the ER and heard what happened. He sat by his bed side holding his hand, and whispered "He was meant to live."

* * *

**Summer-War**

"House what are you doing?" Wilson asked a bit confused. "I'm getting my tan for next year, Duh" House replied, applying more lotion. "But it's raining out." "God Jimmy, you're such a downer." House continued applying lotion to his exposed skin. "How are you gonna get a tan, it's raining out?" Wilson asked; he'd find out eventually. House limped over to the reclined chair covered with a towel. Wilson was more confused now. House walked over to the lamp and dragged it closer, then laid down. "You've gotta be-"But House interrupted. "Shhh, I'm tanning."Wilson turned around, leaving House to tan.

* * *

**You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift**

"He's so stupid. He gets married to these women, who when he meets them their broken. Then he helps fix them and then they hurt him, while I watch the marriage crumble, with him. He needs someone he can't heal, someone to broken. Someone he can try to help, someone who'll always need him. He just hasn't found that person, so instead I pick up his pieces and help him get through it. I wish he was happy, but I can't figure out how to help him. He's my best friend and I need him. Maybe he needs me too.

* * *

**By the Sea- Sweeney Todd**

House and Wilson sat on the couch in front of the coffee table. Feet up on the table and arms folded relaxing. House sighed, and then yawned; the yawn caused Wilson to yawn too. House closed his eyes and let his mind drift off. Wilson did the same. Both men lay there with small grins on their faces.

**House's mind**: House was thinking about how he and Wilson's life could be if they became more than friends.

**Wilson's mind**: Wilson thought how happy he could be if he and House were together.

If only they both knew.


End file.
